


醉猫

by Kanjani4ever



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanjani4ever/pseuds/Kanjani4ever
Summary: 在线分享一支喝醉酒疯狂撒娇的深泽喵。【一辆为车而车的车。没有剧情，OOC可能性极大。dirty talk
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 18





	醉猫

岩本照接起電話的時候聽到對面的人聲音黏黏糊糊糊口齒不清的操著一口關西腔：“もしもし...兄ちゃん~~~ fukkaさん今晚在我家住可以嗎？？”，當然不行啊，這不是廢話嗎？岩本照嫌棄的把手機拿的遠了一些聽那個人講完，順便看了一眼手機上的時間，兩個個人到底怎麼做到十二點不到就已經醉成這樣？

“可以嗎可以嗎？不說話就當你答應了哦？”電話那頭koji還在像自言自語一樣的繼續說。

岩本照回一句不可以之後不等對面的人還在繼續說些什麼就掛了電話拿上鑰匙準備出門，反正無非就是沮喪怎麼這樣之類的...

另一邊掛了電話的koji嘟著嘴跟已經躺下的深澤辰哉說，“怎麼辦照说不准你留宿，他現在就要來把你接走...”，深澤辰哉聽了之後翻了個身，一邊說著殘念殘念，一邊嘴角卻一直忍不住往上翘。

* * *

岩本照住的離向井康二家不遠，無非是藝人常在的那幾個區域，再加上又是大晚上的也不塞車，没幾分鐘就到了樓下。他把車隨手停好又在車上發了信息給koji才下車，順便也給深澤辰哉發了一次，兩個人都喝醉了但是信息倒是回的挺快。他上樓的時候是深澤辰哉來開的門，房間裡倒是沒有一片狼藉，只是幾個啤酒瓶躺在地板上，茶几上還有一瓶沒有喝完的威士忌，怪不得會醉。兩個醉鬼也沒有乾出什麼瘋狂的事情，就是單純的吵，向井康二還在抱怨他要把深泽辰哉接走的事情。虽然他提前給深澤辰哉發了信息，但是本人一點自覺也沒有，包和外套都都散落在房間的角落，東西也沒收拾，看到他來了还是沒有要動的意思，打完招呼就坐在那傻笑著看著他收拾。等岩本照都給他收拾好了，這個人還不肯起來要岩本照去 拉他才終於搖搖搖晃晃的去穿鞋子，剩下koji念念不捨的送他們出門。走的時候深澤辰哉還轉身跟koji揮了揮手，看起來整個人好像還是清醒的，等進到了電梯裡面深澤辰哉突然整個靠在了岩本照背上蹭来蹭去，開始展示了醉鬼的一面。

“幹嘛？” 

“照くん，背我。”

“不要。”

“欸~~~~~~~為什麼啦？”

“在外面，你站好啦。” 

好不容易回到了車上深澤辰哉又開始新一輪的撒嬌賣瘋，岩本照讓他係安全帶他就假裝睡著，硬要岩本照來幫他系。幫他系的時候也不安分又要動手動腳，還對著岩本照的耳朵吹氣，好不容易幫這個醉鬼係好了安全帶，岩本照捏著深澤辰哉的臉威脅道：你給我安分點，不然到家就收拾拾你！深澤辰哉沒有被嚇到反而笑的更開心，一路在車上鬼吼鬼叫的，岩本照真想把他現在講的這些話都錄下來明天等他酒醒了再放給他自己的聽聽。深澤辰哉耍的酒瘋並沒有因為回到家就停止，他站在玄關不肯動一定要岩本照背他進去，還振振有詞的跟他說：“剛才你在電梯裡面說因為是外面所以不背，那現在在家裡可以背了吧？。。

“那我做到fukka要求的事情，fukka也要滿足我一件事嗎？”深澤辰哉想要鬧岩本照也不是不樂意陪他玩，毕竟这么放得开的深泽辰哉也不是天天都有的。

“好啊〜”

他本以為深澤辰哉就算喝醉了也不會這麼爽快就答应，誰知道深澤辰哉直接跳到了他身上捧著他的臉就親了上來。作為回應岩本照直接托著深澤辰哉的屁股把他抱了起來，一吻結束之後岩本照把人放在了沙發上，但是深澤辰哉用腿纏著他的腰不給他走，還一臉得意的看著他，吃定了岩本照就是拿他没办法。

“照剛才在車上不是說回來要收拾我的嗎？” 

既然這個人沒有自覺那岩本照自然也不需要客氣，好像是被深澤辰哉的酒氣傳染了，兩個成年男性的吻甚至變得更像是野兽的撕咬，唾液中瀰漫的一絲血腥味也帶著色情能激發起無數的慾望，兩個人的衣服很快就都不知所踪。而就在岩本照準備繼續進行下一步的時候，喝醉的人卻突然把他推開，還帶著一脸得意的笑，樂呵呵的看著他說著無厘頭的話：

“我要去洗澡！” 深泽辰哉如是说道，仿佛硬了的只有岩本照一个人一样。说着就光着屁股一溜烟进了浴室，岩本照也跟了过去，本来想进去但是被挡在了外面，醉猫的手还留恋的他自满的肌肉上留恋的游走了一会儿，最终还是把他关在了门外。岩本照也不敢走开，谁敢留一个醉鬼自己在浴室里面啊，只得认命的披了件衣服在外面等着。也好在时间不长浴室门就打开了，迎面扑来一阵热气还有沐浴露的香气，以及一丝不挂的深泽辰哉从这团迷雾里冲出来直接扑到了岩本照身上，像只发春的猫一样蹭来蹭去，把水和情欲蹭了岩本照一身，嘴里还念着好冷啊。被丢在床上的时候深泽辰哉还在浪，嘴里说着醉话，喊着冷让岩本照抱他，白里透红的躯体在深色的床单上扭来扭曲，丝毫没有廉耻，殷红的嘴唇噘得老高一直跟岩本照索吻。从前岩本照不知道深泽辰哉这么喜欢接吻，好像总是不够一样在他嘴唇上又吸又咬的，咬得岩本照心里痒的不行，好像千万只蚂蚁在上面爬。他不常看到深泽辰哉喝醉，也没有醉的这么厉害，也不知道这个人喝醉了竟然是这副模样，心里默默地打起了算盘，以后可以两个人好好喝喝酒了。

喝醉之后的深泽辰哉好像是把全部的礼义廉耻都丢在了酒瓶子里，这张嘴是叫岩本照又爱又恨，爱它的诚实和放浪，恨也是恨这点。深泽辰哉像一个发声玩偶一样，岩本照摸到的每一个位置都可以发出不同的浪叫，好像生怕邻居不知道他们在做爱一样，岩本照忍不住用手捂住他的嘴，结果深泽辰哉直接舔了他的掌心，还一脸无辜的望着他，手握着他的阴茎上下撸动着，嘴里说着最放荡的台词：“照可以用其他东西堵住我的嘴嘛。”。如他所愿下一秒岩本照就把阴茎塞进了深泽辰哉嘴里，醉猫也不负所望的卖力舔弄着，发出了让人脸红心跳的水渍声。不一会深泽辰哉又把岩本照的阴茎吐出来了，委屈的看着他说嘴酸了不想咬了，抱怨他怎么总是不射，真是叫人恨得牙痒。不知道是不是被这只醉猫传染了，岩本照也开始不在意自己到底说了些什么，反正他现在说的全部话这个人明天也不会记得半句，自己正直可靠的人设在这里半毛钱不值。

“我不射fukka才会舒服啊。” 岩本照那拇指抹掉深泽辰哉嘴角边一些透明的液体，也不知道是谁的，两个人又交换了一个难舍难分的吻，吻里面充满了男性荷尔蒙的味道，即使有些呛也没有人想撒嘴。

岩本照的手顺着脖子从胸一路揉到了屁股，深泽辰哉很瘦，但是该有肉的地方都有，尤其是屁股的手感极佳，他忍不住在上面多掐几下，也不管明天会不会留下印子。另一边深泽辰哉被吻得舒服到昏天暗地，任由岩本照在他身上到处做文章，两个乳头也被磨得又红又硬，还不停的往人家手里送，屁股被人捏在手里还不知足，浑身都写着淫荡。岩本照像是在故意玩弄他一样，手在屁股上捏了半天就是不去到重点，让他瘙痒难耐，忍不住稍微大力一点的咬了岩本照嘴唇一口。

平时乖巧的小猫醉了之后野得很，还会咬人。

虽然深泽辰哉喝醉了迫不及待，但是事前准备还是要做的充分。第一根手指进去的时候深泽辰哉不满的嘟囔了一句：“不要手指...”，但是很快被岩本照安抚了过去，他一边做着扩张，另一只手不忘招抚一下前面炽热。自然嘴上也没闲着，在深泽辰哉胸前留下了一些浅浅的痕迹，也不过是过把瘾，并不能真的留下些什么。深泽辰哉的胸部比较敏感，刚开始他还只是用手拢着岩本照的头发出舒服的叹息，但是当岩本照开始用牙齿微微摩擦啃咬他的乳头的时候，深泽辰哉的手情不自禁的插进了岩本照的头发里，呻吟也变得高亢不知道是想摁住他的头还是想推开，有种欲拒还迎的味道，不一会就在上下夹攻的情况下射了出来。刚刚发泄完的深泽辰哉脸上有些茫然，嘴唇微张着吐着大气，用略有些沙哑的声音指责岩本照狡猾得很就喜欢玩弄他。

但还没等深泽辰哉从高潮的余韵中缓过来的时候，岩本照就抽出了手指，不知道什么时候已经带好安全套整装待发了，粗长的阴茎不打一声招呼就长驱直入的挺进了早已经准备好的通道。深泽辰哉嘴张着尖叫声半截就断了，活像一条脱水的鱼，漂亮的手指紧紧的扣着床单，两条腿不知所措的蹭在床单上，脚背绷得紧紧的。岩本照也没好到哪里去，本来只是为了吓吓这只放肆的醉猫，但似乎是过分了点，阴茎被肠壁夹的差点泄出来，他真怕深泽辰哉的腿会抽筋，绷得那样紧，他甚至能清楚的感觉到皮肤下肌肉在清晰的跳动着，一种多么鲜活的触感。岩本照捏着深泽辰哉的大腿示意他放松些，但是似乎比想象中更难，深泽辰哉发出了类似于啜泣的呻吟。这阵冲击过去之后深泽辰哉的身体开始慢慢本能一般的蜷缩起来，但是岩本照直接将他的腿架在肩膀上慢慢开始抽插起来，不一会动作渐渐开始变得顺畅了起来，两个人都沉溺在了快感之中。适应之后的醉猫也继续开始放浪了起来，嘴上哼哼唧唧的喊着舒服，一边跟岩本照索吻，真的是一刻也闲不下来，即使在接吻的时候也有呻吟一直从深泽辰哉嘴里泄出来。

并不是说深泽辰哉平时不会叫床，只是没有喝醉的时候这么奔放而已，声调千回百转，嘴里吐露的尽是些露骨的词句，一会让岩本照快点大力点，一会又让他慢点轻点。岩本照本着逗猫的心情，深泽辰哉叫他快点他就快点慢点就慢点，来来回回也颇有情趣。

“hi...hikaru...你在耍我吗？” 猫儿委屈的问道，眼角还泛着红，眼睛里的水光像是下一秒就会溢出来一样。

“有吗？我不是都按照fukka说的做了吗？” 岩本照玩味的看着身下的人，手继续揉搓这胸前细嫩的乳粒，又招惹了醉猫一阵娇喘。

“不...不要...不要听我的...” 

"这可是你自己说的，别后悔了..."

玩够了之后岩本照开始认真的开拓了起来，每一下都直击要害，让深泽辰哉应接不暇，岩本照只怕估计明天说不定自己的邻居都知道这栋楼住了一个叫hikaru的人了吧? 喝醉了的深泽辰哉呻吟起来真的没在客气，本来盈满在眼中的水光也顺着眼角滑了出来，鼻音也更中了声音也更嗲了，一会喊着不行了，太多了，一会又舒服得呜咽个不停，不一会就有哭喊着射了出来。射完之后的深泽辰哉整个人都粘在岩本照身上不肯撒手，但是岩本照的进攻还没有结束。深泽辰哉的阴茎在抽插的过程中又硬了起来，顶端一直分泌出透明的粘液，但是却很难再射精。手指扣着岩本照箍在他腰间的手想要逃脱这场剧烈快感的漩涡，脸都哭花了，嘴里念着求着让岩本照快点射。只是这时候的岩本照已经艹红了眼，而且说到底这根本也是深泽辰哉自己找的，他不是让岩本照收拾他吗？岩本照一个翻身换了一个姿势，让深泽辰哉坐在了他腿上，阴茎一下插到了更深的地方，深泽辰哉整个人都瘫在了岩本照身上，两条手臂紧紧的环着他，说什么也不肯动。岩本照只好慢慢的从下面顶跨，惹得身上的人带着哭腔骂他变态色鬼，真是让岩本照觉得哭笑不得，他操的是自己的男朋友，怎么就成变态色鬼了？

“照...呜呜呜....不要了...” 醉猫开始求饶。

“可是fukka射了，我还没射啊~” 岩本照也不恼，慢慢的拍着深泽辰哉的背帮他顺气，一边身下继续在他体内进进出出。

“那...那你...快...快点....”

“那你努力点我就快点结束。”

“好...嗯....”

“fukka在努力了吗？”

“有...啊....在...在努力了....” 深泽辰哉带着哭腔说道。

“是吗？可是我感觉不到啊？”

“呜....那....那....啊....我..我用...嘴... ”

“不要。”

“呜呜呜....真..真的...要...坏掉...坏掉了....不要...不要了...”

“那fukka答对一个问题我就快点。”

“欸...?....嗯.....”

“fukka在杂志采访的时候....”

“啊.....嗯？...杂志...？... 哈？...” 岩本照好心的给出了提示，但是深泽辰哉似乎没有意识到。

“fukka在杂志采访的时候叫我什么？”

“照？..啊.....”

"不对。" 岩本照像是惩罚一样，突然大力的向上狠狠的顶了一下，深泽辰哉整个被撞到缩成一团，脚趾也勾了起来，身体微微抽搐着。

“ひ... ひ－くん？…”

“不对。” 岩本照又顶了一下，深泽辰哉直接大声的哭了出来...除了呜咽他已经讲不出完整的字句了，眼泪什么的全都蹭在他肩膀上。前面的阴茎抖动了几下像是又要射的样子，可是什么也射不出来，所以高潮只能一直持续着，让深泽辰哉整个人不知所措。

岩本照温柔的用手拍着深泽辰哉的背，安慰着这只哭到岔气的醉猫，一边托着他转了个身，又恢复了原来岩本照在上的姿势。深泽辰哉的腿已经没有力气缠在岩本照身上了，刚开始那份玩心和放肆也早就不复存在，但是岩本照还没有放过他的意思。

“再猜。” 就这样反反复复的，深泽辰哉早就被这波快感折磨到有些神志不清了。

“我...我...啊.......不知道...” 

“那给你个提示好了，Raul。” 

“パ...パパ...？”

“不对。”

“老公？”

Bingo！

岩本照不知道什么时候掏出了手机，引诱着深泽辰哉再叫一次。

“再叫一次？”

“老公..”

“然后呢？”

“快...快点....啊!....”

“快点？” 岩本照坏心眼的大力抽插了几下，惹得身下的人一阵抽搐。

“呜呜呜！...不...快...射...” 深泽辰哉拼命摇头。

“谁？谁快射？”

“照...”

“不对。” 像是惩罚游戏一样，岩本照又用力的顶了几下，深泽辰哉几乎要被艹晕过去。

“老.....老公！...老公..快点...呜呜呜...” 

“快点？” 岩本照觉得喝醉的深泽辰哉真的可爱极了。

“不...不要！啊！......老公..快...射....不要了....呜呜呜呜....”

終於聽到了自己想要聽到的，深澤辰哉也確實是到極限了，岩本照才滿意的放下手機，又是一陣抽插才終於結束了這場漫長的性愛。他拔出來的時候深澤辰哉的身體還在高潮的餘韻中發抖，整個人像斷了線的玩偶一樣癱在床上。小奶貓一樣的求饒聲，嗲嗲的喊他'老公'，結果等到關了燈要睡覺了，卻不自覺地滾進了他懷裡，岩本照也安心的擁着他睡去了，睡著之前的最後一個念頭是明天一定要把剛才錄的那段視頻給本人自己品品。


End file.
